finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle arena
in Final Fantasy X-2.]] A battle arena is a recurring feature in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Battle arenas are locations where the player's party can enter a battle against a number of enemies. Their functionality between games varies. Many battle arenas allow earlier enemies to be fought, often with a different AI script or stronger than the ordinary version of the enemy. Many battle arenas only allow one enemy to be fought at a time, while others only allow one party member to be in the arena at a time. Defeating enemies often yields items while defeating stronger opponents often yields better items. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Dragon's Neck Coliseum, originally known as the Colosseum, is the first battle arena to appear in the series and is found in the World of Ruin. The player may choose one character for the battle, and unlike in future incarnations, has no control over the character who will use random commands against opponents. Due to the amount of unhelpful commands characters may have, and the multitude of spells they may have learned by this point, many players use Umaro who always uses the Attack command. Due to him being AI-controlled, the preparations before battle and his stats are the only things to affect the outcome, with an element of luck. The opponent fought is based on the item put forward, or the wager. If the player wins the battle they win a new item, or a reward, and lose their wager. If the player character dies, even if the enemy dies in the same attack, the player wins no item and loses their wager. If a character warps out of the battle they will retain their wager but not earn a reward. The enemies are the same as those found outside the coliseum, having the same statistics such as HP, MP, etc. Monsters fighting at the coliseum will not use their regular AI scripts, but instead use the abilities in Relm's Control options for that monster. The Control option has a maximum of four abilities, and one of the abilities will be picked at random when their turn comes up. Final Fantasy VII The Battle Square is a battle arena found in the Gold Saucer where the player must spend previously earned GP to face a series of battles. Before entering the battles the player must select one character to fight. The player has full control over the character who always enters the battle in the state they are in before the battle, including their HP amount and LIMIT gauge. If the player dies during the battles their state is returned to as it was before they entered the battle; therefore, if the player enters the Battle Square with a full LIMIT gauge they will always start the first battle with a Limit Break available. After the player dies or wins all eight battles, they will receive an amount of BP. The BP earned is not based on the enemies defeated, but the result of the slots machine handicap reels between rounds. The more impairing the slot result is, and the later the battle is in the series, will give the player more BP. BP is lost when the player exits the Battle Square. BP can be spent on items at the square, including Cloud's ultimate Limit Break, Omnislash. The Battle Square has three states with each having three different sets of battles with different enemies, and the player will also receive different rewards. The first state is on its first visit that will change into its section state after acquiring the Tiny Bronco. The third state is after acquiring the ''Highwind, and it remains until the end of the game. Battles aren't one-on-one, but instead the player's character will face a formation of enemies. The final battle is always a one-on-one, however. One notable enemy is the Ghost Ship, which has the Goannai attack that knocks the player's character out of battle. All enemies fought in the Battle Square are available to be fought earlier, but they will have greater stats. The stat increases are double HP and 150% Atk and Mag. All enemies are fought in the Battle Square are fought in other areas of the game, with exception to the Tonberry and Ho-chu, although they were originally planned for other areas of the game. After a number of prerequisites are met, the player can enter the Special Battle, a fixed series of eight battles with the final battle being the Proud Clod and its Jamar Armor. Since the prerequisites can be met before the Raid on Midgar, the player can face Proud Clod in the Battle Square before the storyline boss battle. ''Final Fantasy IX There is a battle arena in the Weapon Shop in Treno. At four points in the game the player can face enemies. The enemies are fought in other places in the game, but in all instances the enemy has different stats. The player can only select one character to fight in battle. They win prizes for beating the enemies, but none of them are unique. Final Fantasy X The Monster Arena is found in the Calm Lands. At the Monster Arena the player can purchase weapons with the Capture auto-ability to "catch" enemies around Spira by landing a final blow on them with the Capture weapon. Not all enemies can be caught, however, most random encounter fiends can. Enemies caught in the method can be fought alone at the Monster Arena, albeit for a price. The price is usually based on the toughness of the enemy, with enemies fought earlier in the game fought at a cheaper price. Rarely encountered enemies that have steals, drops, or bribe items needed are easier to find since they are fought at the arena. Each enemy can be caught up to ten times. When a certain number of specific enemies, based on species or on location, are caught, new enemies can be unlocked to be fought on the Monster Arena. These appear in the categories Species Conquest, Area Conquest, and Original. Battles at the Monster Arena are taken on by the entire party. The unique enemies in the Monster Arena often break the damage limit and are therefore hard to face for an unprepared party. A number of the enemies drop stat spheres used to replace empty nodes on the Sphere Grid. Due to this the Monster Arena is an important part of maxing stats. While it costs a significant amount of gil to face the enemies, the weapon and armor drops often sell for as much as they cost. After catching ten of every enemy and defeating all other unique Monster Arena enemies, the player can face Nemesis, one of the superbosses of the game and the most difficult enemy in the original Japanese and North American versions. Final Fantasy X-2 The Fiend Arena is a battle arena in Bevelle available in the ''International and HD Remaster versions of Final Fantasy X-2. The arena is laid out in a series of cups, and by winning them various prizes can be earned, such as new dresspheres and Garment Grids. Battles are taken on by the entire active party. A number of enemies fought in the Fiend Arena join the battle after being defeated. There is also a capture system. ''Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System Trial Mode is a new feature added to the Japan-exclusive ''Zodiac Job System version. Using the save data from the game, the Trial Mode will load the characters and their current stats, which means if there are guests in the data they will be loaded into the Trial Mode as well. There are 100 stages and after completing each 10th stage, the player can save their progress and receive a reward. On the final level the player must face all five Archadian Judges in battle, of which Drace and Zargabaath were not fought in the main game. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Coliseum is located in the Void Beyond, and is where those from distant past battle without end until the Day of Reckoning. The Coliseum contains many of the downloadable content battles featured in the game. All fights that have been downloaded are accessed from the version of the Coliseum at the far left of the Historia Crux by talking to the Arbiter of Time. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Slaughterhouse is a battle arena located in Yusnaan, where Lightning can combat opponents to win items. There are no DLC battles. Contests of skill are held from 19:00-03:00 each night. Entering a Slaughterhouse tournament will consume ten minutes of time. If the player wins, they earn a reward. If the player cannot win, they must use Escape to flee. When losing a battle one will not only lose the ten minutes, but the time penalty for fleeing via Escape is also applied. The enemy opponents in the Slaughterhouse have slightly different names than their counterparts faced elsewhere in the game (most likely to indicate that defeating enemies in the Slaughterhouse is not connected with the Last One gameplay mechanics). Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn The Wolves' Den is a battle arena for players versus players (PvP) mode in ''Final Fantasy XIV. It has been implemented to the game in patch 2.1. ''Final Fantasy XV Totomostro is a battle arena minigame where monsters are pitted against each other, and players wager their bets on which monster teams survive. The player can support their team by blowing a vuvuzela-type instrument. It uses Galviano Medals as betting chips, each costing 10 gil, and the player can wager a maximum of 9,999 medals. Playing the minigame nets various prices that can't be obtained elsewhere. Dissidia Final Fantasy While it is possible to fight any opponent in Quick Battle, the Duel Colosseum pits players against an endless series of battles. The Duel Colosseum becomes available after completing Shade Impulse. Various enemies, treasure chests and jobs appear as cards that cycle through the Hand, and the player can play one card from the Hand at a time. Each time the player wins a fight in the Duel Colosseum they receive an amount of medals based on the difficulty of the opponent defeated, and can spend them on treasure chests to receive rare equipment and trade accessories. Job cards provide beneficial effects, but the player can only have three job cards in play and must discard the oldest card when they play a new one. There are five courses with varying treasures and enemy difficulties. The player can fight on any course as long as they wish before exiting, and receive PP when they exit based on how many medals they earned, as well as a score based on how many opponents they defeated and their strength. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Labyrinth is the successor to the Duel Colosseum unlocked by completing the Treachery of the Gods. The Labyrinth is separated into cloisters of several floors, each cloister having a different gimmick of which types of cards appear. Each floor contains a door card which takes the player to the next floor or a new cloister, and eventually the player can find exit cards that allow them to leave. The player is forbidden from taking their character's equipment into the Labyrinth, and must make use of whatever they can find in treasure cards or win from enemies. Many rare and powerful equipment pieces can only be acquired in the Labyrinth, but to take them out of the Labyrinth the player must reach an exit card or find a Geomancer card. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Arena is a location in Akademeia, situated on the left path from the Fountain Plaza. It becomes available after completing Mission 2-2. The current field character can freely participate in a training where s/he battles three enemies at a time, until sixty enemies are defeated in total. The player can then choose to continue battling, or return to the field. If the character is killed they return to the entrance revived and restored. Experience points and phantoma can be gained and kept. This makes it a good place to complete tasks given within Akademeia that ask for phantoma or Killsight strikes. Alternately, the field character can enter secret training where s/he will gain experience points while the console is in Sleep Mode. Final Fantasy Dimensions'' In the Coliseum the party can fight three battles in a row for various prizes. The entrance fee is 1000 gil and after three battles the party will be fully healed regardless of the result. Coliseum is a great place to hunt for Fangs and Tails, which can be used to trade for unique items. Category:Recurring location types Category:Recurring gameplay components